


just the two of us

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Humor, Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers Cries, Steve loves Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony loves Steve, at the end, at the end i found it very funny because i couldn't write a full serious story on this, bruh this is really i dumb i advise you before reading i did not take this seriously at ALL-, kinda implied steve bashing, sorryyy, steve's a bit of an ass in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: tony and steve get into an argument after a mission and tony runs off and steve worries
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> ignorant to the concept of an avengers meeting room... so i called it a plain old meeting room
> 
> eNjOy

"what was that out there, tony?" steve raised his voice, face turning red with angry, eyebrows furrowed with irritation. the team were stopped up in one of the meeting rooms after a fight.

"may i ask what are you referring to, steve?" tony responded, a forced smile gracing his face. he toyed with his shades before he put them on, it was always better for him to wear these at times like this. tony didn't even try to hide the irritation in his voice. steve was glaring at him the whole flight back. it was making him only confused and angry on why steve would be upset about something so _little._

"you know what i'm referring to. why did you go out and just do that? you could've gotten hurt badly. you didn't even give any of us a clue at what you were planning. you think this is a job for improvising?" steve got all up in tony's face, his face twisted with nothing but angerーthe angriest face tony's ever seen on his lover. but he ignores his face and focuses on his words, his face beginning to match steve's.

tony rolled his eyes behind the dark tinted shades, and scoffed. "do you really think i have to take _every single_ order from _you? _if i didn't do what i did out there, clint would've died!" 

the team was silent. they made no move to interject. only grim faces, and stoic ones.

steve huffed with annoyance. "i am the captain of this team, tony. you have to listen to me. and if you don't, there could've been big repercussions back there! you could've gotten hurt too, tony!" the blond man's eyes flashed quickly with desperation for tony to listen to him. steve only worried for his team, and most for tony. but that desperation went away as fast as it came. "why can't you just cooperate for once?"

tony groaned and shook his head. "you act like i never listen to you! i actually do!"

"this isn't the time for messing around tony, you both could've gotten hurt. if you would've listened to me, we could've gotten it covered. a different way. a better way. we don't need you risking yourself and going around doing stupid things, when one us easily could've got to clint some other way." 

"why do you think the worse of me? i try to help around, it's not good enough for you. what is because it clearly isn't me. i try- so hard." tony felt his voice shake. _hold it together, tony. don't let any of them see you cry._

he continued, trying his best to control his shakey voice. "i try hard to work with this team. i am just as much of a hero as you are, cap. but there was no other way to get to barton." tony gestured around to the others in the room. "you guys were already _very _preoccupied with fighting men of your own. i was the only one able to do it." the brunette locked eyes with the blond and still could only see furious blue eyes staring back at him.

steve huffed once again. "without us, and without that suit- you're basically nothing. if you didn't have your stupid metal suit, and your ridiculous tech, you couldn't do anything." that was the final thing steve said. it hurt like the man actually punched him. huh, he would've never thought that the man he loved today would still be that stupid perfect teeth asshole from 2012. he thought he might cry, to be honest. it just _really _hurt to be talked down on by the one you love. like he didn't matter. like he wasn't a significant part of the team.

when he looked around, all he could see was pity eyes. tony narrowed his eyes behind the shades. he didn't need their pity. he knew when he wasn't needed. or he knew how much steve still kind of scared them－even thor, a bit.

"well," tony cleared his throat. he straightened his posture and darted his attention to the wall directly beside steve. "i've been alone before, so i see this isn't any different now. i should've known better than to listen to fury." tony smiled sadly, closing his eyes as he inhales. "now if you'd excuse me, i'd definitely appreciate that alone time." tony stiffly smiled at them all, and walked out of the meeting room, planning to go to a quiet place to just think things through. maybe think about what this team would be like without him in the picture. 

what he didn't see was steve's sad and incredibly regretful look once he realized what he said and how much it affected tony.

steve brought a hand to cover his mouth as he sat down in a chair, natasha silently rubbed his back as he started to cry in his hands.

bruce and clint shared a look as they thought over what happened. 

steve could only hate himself more as he saw the look on tony's face.

ー

tony stared at his suits. he really thought about it. without the suits what would he be? 

he scoffed. that didn't matter. he was still much of a hero as the rest of them. 

tony sat down on the nearest chair. he sighed as his face twirled with sadness at what steve said. it hurt. especially coming from him. his lover. his husband. 

he looked down at the ring, a big frown coming forward on his lips. then the ring was off. 

he twisted it in his hand, just looking at it, not knowing what to think. he sighed again.

tony knew he loved steve. tony also knew he's said and done many hurtful things towards him throughout the years. honestly, he's wondering if this is the last straw. or maybe he should leave the team, and start working solo again. 

he hummed to himself at that idea. it would _definitely _be a breath of fresh air from years of steve hogging commands down your throat. and just not being treated how a person should be.

tony's conflicted thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to his lab. 

there were only three people who knew the code to his lab: pepper, rhodey...and _steve._

"tony! tony, you're here-" steve came in, all big smiles, but sad eyes. tony can tell he's been crying. _(maybe because he had friday look at the cameras- but that's not the main reason.) _his face is all puffy and red. eyes blurry and droopy. his lips formed a smile of relief! almost as if he was happy to see tony again. 

tony scoffed lightly. "why are you here, rogers?"

steve sighed. last names again. tony always did this when they weren't on good terms, even for just a moment. he couldn't blame tony in the slightest, it's his fault for most of these arguments they have. he doesn't mean to hurt tony, he just doesn't want tony to go on and do it to himself. he's trying his best to look out for him. it obviously isn't in the best way. he definitely has to work on it.

"i..i just wanted to say, i'm really-" steve stopped in the middle of his apology. the blonde saw their ring in tony's hand. off of his finger. where it's been for 7 years. steve could only wonder why it was off of his finger. 

steve began to breakdown into tears when the thought of tony leaving him intruded his mind.

tony jumped up to his feet when he saw steve's neutral face turn into him balling into tears in seconds, bringing his husband to his previous seat.

"hey, hey. hunny, what's got you all suddenly upset?" tony was confused on why steve just busted out crying like that. he tried his best to stimulate his crying, hugging him close to his chest and kissing his forehead and such, but it wasn't working.

"a-are you leavin' me?" steve looked up at tony, clinging on to his sides, sluring his words.

"what? i'm not-" tony tried to tell him that's _not_ what he was thinking about at all, but was interrupted by steve.

"i saw you holdin' our ring, tony! i knew i hurt ya' but i didn't think i went this far! i'm so sorry, tony!" it was hard to take steve serious when you see snot running down his nose. tony wanted to laugh once he realized that steve assumed the worse once he saw the ring off his finger.

"i love you so fuckin' much, don't leave me. i know i'm a big bossy douche sometimes. i never wanted to hurt your feelings, i just want you to be safe. i-i don't want you going out there and getting killed. i thought i've lost you one too many times and i don't want to go through it forreal this time. i love you, tony. please don't go." steve quietly whimpered as he buried his face in tony's chest.

tony smiled at steve fondly. huh, he really does care. 

he took steve's face in his hands. "listen, steve. i'm not leaving you. i was just thinking about the team. and how it'd be good to live by my own rules for awhile. i..i just need you to stop breathing down my neck about every little thing i do. it irritated me when we first met and it sure as hell still irritates me now, steve."

the blond stood up and gave tony a questioning look. "wait, you aren't leaving the team are you? i don't-"

"hold it." tony stopped steve from trying to convince him. "i'm not _leaving, _i just want a break. more like me just going on solo missions, or with rhodeybear. i'll still be on the team, i just need to be back in my own thing, y'know"

steve nodded and smiled. "okay, but when we do missions together, please try to tell us what you're going to do before you take action. and if you can't do it all the time, i'll understand, tony." 

"you got it, spangles."

steve chuckled and brought tony in for a kiss. it lasted a few minutes, but they pulled away before it got any further.

"i love you so much, tony."

"i love you three thou-"

"shhh, you'll attract the kids."

"christ, you're dirty aren't you- ow!" tony rubbed the spot where steve pinched him with a pout.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> YO IT WAS CALLED A DEBRIEF, IM NOT EDITING IT THO-


End file.
